Talent Show
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Under suggestion of his brother, Roxas enters in the talent show for Destiny High. When he meets Axel, a senior, things seem to take a different turn. Akuroku, MarVex, Zemyx, Soriku, yaoi, language, the usual. Rated T basically for the language.


**Giftfic for Dance of Flame after winning something from Zemyx Time. Hope ya'll like it! XD**

**Summary: Under suggestion of his brother, Roxas enters in the talent show for Destiny High. When he meets Axel, a senior, things seem to take a different turn. Akuroku, MarVex, Zemyx, Soriku, yaoi, language, the usual.**

**Ages (just a little guide): **

**Axel – 18**

**Roxas – 16**

**Marluxia – 21**

**Vexen – 25**

**Zexion – 21**

**Demyx – 18**

**Sora – 16**

**Riku – 17**

*****START*****

"Come on, Roxas! You promised!"

"I'm up, aren't I? Riku!"

"Sora, calm down."

Sora frowned at the blonde sitting at the kitchen table in their 2-bedroom apartment, a bowl of cereal in front of him. Just because Roxas was 6 months older than him didn't mean that he didn't still act like his mother. Riku, Sora's boyfriend, stood behind the brunette with his arms crossed, leaning back against the counter. "Roxas!" he whined again. "We're gonna be late! Rehearsal is in 10 minutes!"

Roxas sighed, pushing his breakfast away and standing up. "Distract him, Riku," he muttered, turning for his room. "Be back in 5 minutes."

"Sora," Riku said, turning the brunette to look at him. "Quiet."

"But Roxas p—!" The silverette promptly cut him off with a kiss.

"Sora needs to calm down," Roxas mumbled, turning on his stereo as his door closed behind him. "If I wasn't going, I'd still be in bed where I wish I was now." He groaned, pulling out his clothes for the day. A pair of black and white sneakers, a pair of black skinny jeans held up by a blue and black checked cloth belt, a black zip-up tanktop with a metal 4-pointed star as the zipper, and a white zip-up vest kept open over his shirt, a black and white checked wristband on one wrist, rainbow colored rubber bracelets on his other.

4 minutes later, he walked out of his room and back to the kitchen where Riku was still making out with Sora. "I'm here," he said, the two breaking apart.

"I hate you," Riku muttered as Sora ran blushing to the car.

"I know," Roxas smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "But you can make out with my brother later. Don't be such a baby."

"Fuck you," Riku cursed, glaring as Roxas ran out to join Sora. He growled softly, climbing into the driver's seat of his silver '69 Mustang (a/n: my dream car! XD) before driving off toward Destiny High.

: (*****************: )

"Quiet!"

Vexen looked around the auditorium, mentally counting the students waiting for rehearsal. No one seemed to listen; he sighed. "Shut up, all of you!" he yelled.

"Damn, Marluxia, how can you stand him?" Axel muttered, looking at the pink-haired man sitting behind him.

"Cause he's sexy and one hell of a good lay," Marluxia grinned, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Shut up, Marluxia," Zexion muttered, his arm instinctively moving to rest around the shoulders of the dirty blonde whose head rested on his shoulders. "No one wants to hear about your sex life."

Axel grinned, looking around the auditorium. A few rows over from them was Sora, Riku, and Roxas, the blonde looking extremely bored.

"Who's that?" he asked, looking over at Demyx.

"Hmm?" Demyx lifted his head from the slatenette's shoulder, looking where Axel was pointing. "Oh, that's Roxas. He's Sora's brother. Sophomore. 16 years old. Favorite classes are math and history. Favorite color is black. Sexual preference…well, he's gay."

Axel's jaw dropped. "How the fuck do you know all that?" he demanded, glaring at the blonde.

Demyx shrugged, Zexion glaring right back at the redhead. "Riku is a friend and he's in most of my classes," he explained, "so I know a lot about Sora and Roxas."

"Does he have a boyfriend?" Axel wondered, looking back over at the blonde sitting with his feet on the seat in front of him, a bored expression on his face.

"Not that I know of," the blonde replied, leaning back in his seat again. "Why?"

Axel shrugged, looking back at Vexen. "No reason," he muttered, propping his feet up on the seat in front of him. "He gonna enter in the talent show?"

Demyx nodded. "Far as I know," he replied.

"What's he do?" the redhead asked.

"Maybe if you'd pay attention, you'd find out," Zexion said, motioning toward the stage.

The 4 friends turned to see Roxas heading up to the stage, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. "And what exactly are you planning to do?" Vexen asked, checking the clipboard in his hands. "Roxas…Strife? Your brother wouldn't happen to be Cloud, would it?"

"Older brother," Roxas muttered, shrugging.

Vexen visibly groaned, writing something on his clipboard. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I was gonna play something," Roxas said, looking behind him before looking back at the older blonde, "but it doesn't seem that you have a piano anywhere around here, so…I guess…nothing right now."

Vexen sighed, writing something down on his clipboard again. "Just like your brother," he mumbled to himself, waving the blonde away.

"So, little Roxy plays piano," Axel said, a sly grin coming to his face.

"Pedo," Zexion muttered, burying his nose and mouth in Demyx's hair.

"Says the master of pedophiles himself," the redhead teased, the slatenette trying to hide his blush in Demyx's hair.

"That's mean, Axel!" Demyx whined, crossing his arms.

"Dem, he's 21 and you're 18," Axel said, looking back at the blonde. "He's a pedophile."

"That's it," Zexion said, pulling Demyx out of his seat. "We're leaving."

"Mar, can you believe them?" Axel frowned when he didn't get an answer, turning around to an empty seat. "Mar?"

"Damn it, Marluxia!"

Axel turned around again to see a flash of pink hair falling down between a row of seats, Vexen already below him. He shook his head, turning to see Roxas following Sora and Riku out of the auditorium. "Damn it," he muttered, hopping out of his seat and racing to the door to try to beat the three.

"I'm gonna go practice in the music room," Roxas said, stopping at a brown door as Sora and Riku walked on.

"See ya at home!" Sora called over his shoulder, Riku's arm snaking around his waist as they walked.

Roxas gave a small grin, the door closing behind him as he snuck in. His brother might be an idiot sometimes, but he knew what was best for them sometimes. The blonde smiled at the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room, calling out for someone to play it. His fingers ran along the keys, pressing down a few as a smile came to his face. He didn't notice the redhead standing along the wall by the door as he sat down on the bench, starting to play a piece he knew by heart.

Axel listened silently, tapping his fingers to the beat. _He's good,_ he thought as the melody died away, the small blonde resting his hands in his lap when he was finished. "Keep playing," he said, smirking as the blonde jumped slightly.

Roxas spun around, blushing madly when he saw Axel watching him. "W-Who are you?" he demanded, his hands clenching into fists in his lap.

"Axel," the redhead replied, moving closer. "Got it memorized?"

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Roxas demanded again, a mad blush still covering his face.

"Your language is offensive," Axel said, moving closer.

"Fuck. You," Roxas growled, glaring slightly. "What are you doing in here?"

The redhead shrugged, now leaning over the blonde pressed back against the keys of the piano. "I wanted to see how good you are," he replied honestly. "And you're really good. What are you gonna play for the talent show?"

"Why do you care?" Roxas asked back. "What are you even doing at the rehearsal if you're not in the show?"

"I'm a senior and I'm a stagehand, got it memorized?" Axel replied, leaning closer. "And you're pretty cute for a sophomore."

"A-Are you a friend of Demyx?" Roxas stuttered nervously, trying to lean as far back as he could.

"My best friend here," Axel replied, leaning back a little. "He knows Riku. That how you know him?" The blonde nodded. He smirked, turning for the door again. "See ya later, Roxy." Roxas watched as Axel walked out of the room, sitting back on the keys when the door closed.

***THE NEXT DAY***

"Everybody ready for the show?" Vexen asked, looking around at the students participating in the talent show. He jumped as a hand crept up his back. "Damn it, Marluxia!" he hissed, pushing the pinkette away. "Axel, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be working a bunch of curtains," the redhead muttered, crossing his arms.

"Demyx?" Vexen asked through his headset. He looked up at the back of the auditorium.

Demyx popped up from inside the sound booth in the back of the auditorium with a smile on his face, giving the older blonde a thumbs-up. He pushed a few buttons and the house lights dimmed, Zexion coming up behind the blonde to help with the sound and lights.

"Roxas, you're on," Vexen said, pushing the shorter blonde out to the piano resting in the middle of the stage. Roxas blushed slightly, not at all wanting to be in the white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, and piano belt that he was currently in. Axel grinned at the blonde sitting at the piano as he pulled on the rope to bring the curtain back. He sat back and listened to the song being brilliantly played.

***30 MINUTES LATER***

Applause erupted through the auditorium as Roxas took a small bow, walking off the stage. Roxas started off toward the exit door to go outside when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the back curtain.

"Hey, Roxy," Axel purred, a sly grin on his face.

"What are you doing, Axel?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms.

"I want to ask you out on a date," the redhead replied honestly. "So, what do ya say?"

Roxas thought about it for as second, starting to grin. "Sure," he replied.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't but I—"

"Axel!" The redhead stopped. "I said yes."

Axel's eyes widened before a grin broke out on his face. "I love ya, Roxas," he said, leaning down to give the blonde their first kiss together.

*****END*****

**It kinda got sidetracked after the first half-page or so, but I like it. Hope ya do too Dance of Flame! **

**Whoever can guess what the quote I put in here is and what movie I got it from gets cookies and my eternal love as a writer! (and the first to get it right gets a prize)**


End file.
